Nathan's New Socks
by RogueSlayer93
Summary: After Audrey complains about Nathan's cold feet, he goes to buy some socks with help from Duke. Contains minor spoilers through episode 5x09.


Disclaimer: I don't own Haven.

A/N: Haven is my favorite show on TV and I told myself that if I ever got inspired to write something that I would do it because Haven could always do with more fanfics. It wasn't until I saw Nathan's socks in episode 5x09 that I got inspired. I just couldn't help myself, I had to write this fic. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Nathan's New Socks

The sun was high in the sky when Nathan rolled out of bed that morning, placing his bare feet on the probably cold wooden floor. Audrey didn't wake when he got up, she just dug herself deeper into the many covers piled on the bed to get away from the cold autumn air, her familiar blond hair spread out atop the pillows. Nathan was tempted to run his fingers through it, but he decided against it. Not only was it reminder that he couldn't feel her anymore, he wanted her to be able to sleep in today. They didn't have more than a night after her resurrection to relax before she was dropped in the deep end of the Troubles again, but today was different. It was almost 11:00 on a Saturday and as of yet there had been no phone calls, no texts, and no Troubles.

It was a miracle.

He quietly got dressed and padded over to the sofa to put on his boots. He looked down at his bare feet before reluctantly shoving them into the shoes. He couldn't feel it, but the idea of going without socks still seemed wrong.

Last night Audrey had woke him up complaining about his cold feet.

"Doesn't matter, I can't feel it," he mumbled, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Nathan," she sighed. "Your feet are like ice and I can feel them. Why don't you put some socks on?"

"Don't know where any are. They've disappeared." He rolled over, throwing an arm around Audrey and pulling her closer. "It's probably a Trouble."

"Nathan!" she screeched. "That's cold! Don't do that," she said, the laughter in her voice softening her words as she pushed him away from her. "Here," she wrapped part of the sheet around his feet to shield her legs from his cold feet. "That's better."

"Much better," he said, pulling her close again. Barely a minute had passed before he was asleep again.

Now that the sun was up and he had nothing better to do, Nathan was on a mission. A mission to get some socks.

He strode purposefully to his shining blue Bronco and was just about to drive off when he saw Duke exiting the Gull, waving his arms to get his attention. He waited for him, the engine idling, and was surprised when Duke got in the truck.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked him.

"The only human interaction I've had today is bringing that bitch her breakfast. It's either come with you or drink my way through the Gull's stock."

Nathan nodded in agreement and drove off, continuing his mission with the addition of a sidekick.

"Uh, Nate?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?" Duke finally asked, wondering what sort of Trouble he would wind up in the middle of.

'The store," he said simply. When Duke gave him a weird look he added, "All my socks have disappeared and Parker was complaining that my feet were cold."

"Well, that's… boring." He sounded almost disappointed.

"Sorry it couldn't be more entertaining for you," Nathan said dryly.

They rode the rest of the way into Haven in silence, Nathan focusing on the road while Duke stared absentmindedly out the passenger window. Nathan was surprised that that Duke followed him inside when they got to the store. He really must have been starved for company.

He was about to pull a pack of men's socks off the rack when he heard Duke say behind him, "Think fast." Nathan snatched what Duke threw at him out of the air before it hit him in the face. He looked down at the pair of crazy stripped socks in his hand. There were no words to describe them. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Duke cracked up.

"Those are so you," Duke said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Nathan's mouth quirked into a smile. He turned away from the rack of plain men's socks and asked Duke, to his surprise, where he found them. Duke pointed to a wall of crazy socks and Nathan's eyes widened.

They spent the next forty-five minutes laughing and throwing hideous socks back and forth before Nathan found half a dozen pairs that he couldn't live without.

"You're seriously going to buy those?" Duke asked him.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes," Nathan said laughing. "Any small thing that can make people laugh is a good thing. Even these socks." He held up a particularly ridiculous pair as an example.

"That's where you're wrong," Duke said, but he was laughing as well. "There is no way those socks are a good thing."

Nathan just smirked and sat down at a bench on the sidewalk to put on one of his new pair of socks. He got a few side glances and giggles from some people walking by, but he ignored them and pulled his boots back on before strutting back to the Bronco.

"That is just wrong, man," Duke said.

That night the Gull was filled with its usual Saturday night crowd. It took a few drinks before Audrey and Nathan joined the other people out on the dance floor. They didn't dance so much as Nathan made a fool of himself and Audrey was bent over laughing, not even attempting to match his ridicules moves.

They managed to find empty stools at the bar and Duke came over to refill their drinks. "Hey Audrey, have you seen Nathan's new socks?" he asked.

"You got new socks?" she said with the appropriate amount of curiosity in her voice for someone inquiring after new socks.

Nathan hopped off the stool and put his boot on the seat, ignoring Duke's protest about dirty shoes, and pulled up the leg of his jeans to reveal the blue and brown and white stripped socks just as Audrey was taking a drink. She glanced down at them and choked.

"Sexy, right?" Duke said, slapping her on the back as she tried to take a breath.

"Oh, wow, those are—those are some nice socks, partner."

"I know," Nathan said, his normally serious face radiating a sort of smug pride.

"You're a dork," she said, laughing at him and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. He just smiled at her, undeterred by the fact that she was making fun of him.

It was a quiet night, there were no Troubles and, besides a small fight over a spilled drink, everything was calm. They finally stumbled up the stairs to her apartment and Audrey fell back on the bed, pulling Nathan on top of her. She leaned up to kiss him and he met her halfway, trying to convey how glad he was to have her back. How grateful he was that things were back to normal. Even though he couldn't feel her anymore everything was alright again because his partner was alive and well, and he wasn't alone anymore.

Audrey groaned when Nathan pulled away from her, but she figured out that he had a good reason when she saw him toe off his boots and then yank her shoes off for her. She shook her head when she caught sight of his socks again before they disappeared beneath the blankets. He ran his socked foot up her leg in what he probably thought was a seductive manner and leaned forward to capture her mouth again, but she laughed and pushed him aside. He pressed butterfly kisses along her neck instead.

"Nathan, I just can't take you seriously in those socks," she said. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. Her face was flushed and her blue eyes twinkled with mirth, so he decided to ignore her words. She seemed to have no problem taking him seriously when his mouth crashed against hers and all thoughts of socks flew out of her mind.

Audrey would get used to the socks eventually. Despite everyone telling him differently, Nathan knew he had some cool socks and nothing could make him think otherwise.

A/N: So, that's it. That last scene was really challenging to write because I've never written romance and I was really nervous to, but I figured I need the practice. If you enjoyed the story I hope you will press that little review button.


End file.
